nuevos poderes nuevos personaje
by LUCKA-SAMA
Summary: las chicas deepues de derrotar a el se casaron vivieron sus sueños y tuvieron sus hijos-suspendida-
1. Chapter 1

LUSBEL: bueno lectores la autora se los aviso en el fic anterior este es un nuevo fic trama se los contara la autora... pero no entiendo la insistencia de ella si todavia no ah pensado los demas capitulos ¬¬

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO ESTOY AQUI DE NUEVO SOLO ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN, LA TRAMA BASA SIGNIFICATIVAMENTE de bueno es sobre las hijas de las chicas y bla bla bla bla mejor les contare el prologo bueno gracias a mis seguidoras porque si les digo de otra forma no sabria bueno los veo en el fin del prologo para avisarles como mas o menos va a ser la trama bye bye

DPPGZ 2.0

- PROLOGO-

Ken: AHORA ¡

inmediatamente lanza un rayo que inpacta con las chicas dirigiendose directo a EL inpactando, desprendiendo su cuerpo y dejando un aura que se dirige al volcan buscando calor

EL: que es lo que pasa quien apago la luz

fue envuelto por los rayoz blancos dirigiendose al espacio con las quejas del el aura del aura inombrable, dejando alas chicas muy tristes diciendo

MOMOKO: y ahora que hacemos T.T

miyako : si perdimos nuestros poderes TOT

KAORU: si ahora somos chicas normales

pero algo paso inesperedamente sus cinturones brillaron e emitieron su sonido, dejando muy sorpredidas alas chicas hasta que hablaron

MOMOKO: chicas¡

MIYAKO: entonces ¡

KAORU : HAGAMOSLO¡

(ojo para que se inspiren pongan el ultimo capitulo para que entiendan )

(APARECE UN FONDO DE TRES FIGURAS ATRAS DE ELLAS Y HACEN POCES PARA TERMINARA DICIENDO)

-HYAPER BLOSSOM (aparece su fondo e intercaladamente aparece el de burbuja)

- ROLLING BUBLESS (aparecen su fono e igual aperece el fondo de bellota)

-POWEREDE BUTERCUP(al final hacen poses y aparece un fondo de las 3 figura)

- POWER PUFF GIRLS Z

blossom : si es verdad

bublles : si estamos transformadas... pero como ?

bellota sale volando al volcan y le pega ocasionando huecos en el

butercup: eso que importa lo que en verdad es que aun somos super heroinas

las tres salen volando dejando al profesor y asu hijo algo comfundidos

ken: pero como? entonces eso significa

se ve al perro robot revoloteando de un lado al otro para decir

peach: adivina quien habla

KEN :´PEACHH¡TTOTT

PROFESOR : interesante al parecer la sustancia tiene celulas auto replicantes sera mejor que imvestigue mas

NARRADOR

sabran que paso despues para hacerlo menos breve los chicos por decicion del profesor se hicieron bueno quitandoles el aura negra y dejandolos aun con poderes que seriran como las chicas solo la disminuyeron haciendo mas suceptible ponerles sustancia, los inscribieron en el mismo colegio paso el tiempo y me imagino que lo sabran verdad no pudieron mas esconder sus sentimientos hasta que se hicieron las parejas mas conocidas de toda new townsville, si se lo pregunta las tres si cumplieron su sueño, momoko se caso (aunque no con un dibujante pero era feliz) miyako era la mas grande diseñadora conocida por sus modas muy extravagantes pero muy accesible, bellota era la luchadora del momento entre los 2 bandos hasta ahora nadie podia bajarla del puesto de num 1, los chicos por su parte, brick era un guitarrista muy famoso que por lo general no tocaba mucho mas que fuera en una ocasion especial, boomer era un pintor famoso reconocido por sus obras que agregaban ese sentimiento que pareciera que estuvieras al miso paisaje, butch era tambien luchador en sus tiempos libres ppero lo que le aficionaba era los videojuegos tanto que creo su propia compañia pequeña si solo se le conocian muy pocos juegos pero bastante populares, (bueno si no saben los chicos se llamaban de otra forma para guardar apariencias brick era masaru , butck era kojiro y boomer era nakoto lo siento autora creadora de esos nombres pero no me se para ponerles los uso sin fines de lucro gomene) todo pareceia ser normal,

pasaron exactamente 10 (en el anime tienen 12) y adivinen ... si tuvieron unas lindas hijas pero eso sera mas delante ...pasemos a otro lado precisamente al espacio

HIM: UY QUE FRIO NO PODEMOS PASAR MAS CERCA DEL SOL

sus esfuerzos eran inutiles no habia nadie mas que el en el frio espacio hasta que sorpresivamente un meteorito se los lleva arrastrando en direccion ala tierra junto con las auras blancas

HIM: SI ESTO ESTA MEJOR ESTOY ENTRANDO EN CALOR SOLO ESPERO QUE ME SAQUEN DE ESTA COSA JAJAJAJAJAJA

- FIN DEL PROLOGO-

lucka sama : bueno no se como redacto las historias hago lo mejor eso es solo esl prologo, para que se sientan mas inspirados vean el ultimo capitulo de la serie asi me entenderan solo hare mejoras y una sorpresa seran tres hijas y ya las tengo desarrolladas gracias a que en mi escuela platico con otras 2 amigas y son basadas en nuestras personalidades

LUSBEL: bueno eso es nuevo pero que solo las haras que pelen o solo son de adorno¬¬

LUCKA SAMA: jooj o veo que no se te escapa nada pero si estabien solo no sera que pelen no pondre a acara de espagueti ni ala camarota o el pato pero que creen habra otros RRBZ pero debido que serian como copias los llamare diferente y habra nuevos villanos y apariciones delas chicas las originales z y los chicos originales z e imaginen como les dare poderes a los dos bandos y sus disfraces seran diferente no solo eso habra mas sorpresas adivinen de quien quiero ser hija?

LUSBEL : bueno si eso es todo nos vemos en el sig cap les contaras mas

LUCKA SAMA: bueno si bye bye espero reviws salu2

XD

esperooo reviews


	2. Chapter 2

lucka sama: bueno dado que lusbel se tomo una pocion ahora es un lido niño muy mono kawaiiii^^

LUSBEL: no tengo la culpa que dejes esas cosas por donde quieras -desu

LUCKA SAMA: bueno es mejor que empieze - quien lo quelle quien lo quelle

-cap 1 power party girls z -

bueno el lugar amanecia como todos los de mas pero como siempre era la hora de mandar alos niños ala escuela y eso se presento en 3 hogares diferentes

en la primera casa, era una casa al estilo occidental una mujer de unos 22 años, tes palida , ojos rosas, pelo naranja, estatura media de un buen cuerpo, las vestimentas eran sencillas pero formales un traje de dos piezas color blanco con rosa la falda era blanca mientras su blusa era rosa junto con unas sandalias en un tono aperlado blanco, todo esto iva con un cinturon con un circulo en medio que tenia una ¨P¨ en rosa, estaba despertando a su hija

ella era de tes palida igual que su madre (como aun esta dormida solo les dire que son como los de su padre rojos me imagino que ya saben quien es) pelo color naranja casi tirandole a rojo hasta abajo de su cintura(ose casi era como momoko pero ella se peinaba su cabello en dos colitas ) de manera que le contrastaba el naranja que traia en su pijama, estatura media, su caracter era aveces serio y otras muy loco como los de sus padres buena, amable, sincera pero con una actitud explosiva, en fin una chica extraña

MOMOKO: AIKO LEVANTATE TIENES QUE IR ALA ESCUELA ¡

AIKO; 5 minutitos mas (se comia su almohada como si de un bombon se tratara )

MOMOKO: bueno niña le dire a tu padre que venga a levantarte ala mala

AIKO: no ... no quiero ir ala escuela pero si no me levanto vendra mi padre y eso es malo me puede quitar mi mesada

en eso aparece el padre, si brick ahora masaru llevaba puesto un pantalon negro formal, una camisa roja de vestir y zapatos negro,todo acompañado con el cinturon que los conocian como las parejas heroicas de la ciudad

MASARU: encerio momoko tenemos que ir tan formales

MOMOKO: si masaru recuerda que es el primer dia de tu hija

MASARU: si como dijiste ¨DE TU HIJA ¨ NO DE NOSOTROS

la hija se aburrio de verlos pelaer asi que decidio prepararse se ducho busco un cabio que consistia en un short color naranja arriba de las pantorrillas casi al vuelo de una falda mientras que de palyera una de color blanca a rayas naranjas llebaba una de manga 3/4 de manga y en medio tenia un dulce, se amarro su cabello en 2 coletas elevandosu cabello arriba de su cintura

AIKO: BUENO NOS VAMOS SE NOS HACE TARDE ¡

y si de magia se tratasen ya estaban afuera en una pelea muy infantil ...

...en otro lugar...

en una casa estilo oriental(si como las estilo japonesas de antes)se ve a una mujer de 22 años que aparentaba tener menos por sus facciones que parecian de niña, contaba con una sonrisa tranquilisadora, unos ojos color azul aquua, una cabellera color rubia echa a un lado, vestia muy formal , una blusa blanca encima un chaleco en negro y su fajda en azul combinando con unos zapatos de tacon bajo, acompañando todo con su inseparable cituron color blanco con un circulo en medio un circulo color azul con una letra en medio, dispone de despertar a su hija

MIYAKO: hitomi-chan es hora de levantarse para ir ala escuela

HITOMI:mhhh si madre ya voy

la chica de tes palida como su madre, se divisaban unos ojos azules como su padre, su pelo es de color amarillo casi moztasa pero aun asi es amarillo media estatura, pero de actitud calmada apasible, pero con las personas que se lleva bien es una chica muy risueña de caracter apasible

se desperto enseguida tomo una ducha, mientros su padre se asoma por la puerta sorprendiendo a su ahora mujer, si era boomer ahora makoto, iva vestido segun la moda de su mujer, traia un pantalon de vestir color negro junto a una camisa de vestir colo azul cielo llevaba encima un chaleco color negro, calzado negro y su particular cinturon en negro

MAKOTO: ya casi miyako chan

MIYAKO: si ya casi makoto-kun ve y alista todo para irnos

el chico solo asiente para ir abajo, mientras la chica terminaba de cecarse el pelo, para empezar a vestirse, su vestimenta era muy formal casi como su madre se vestia antes pero a exepcion de que ella tenia su falda a cuadros de color morado sus calcetas blancas ivan hasta abajo junto sus zapatos, una blusa blanca encima un chaleco en tono morado mas bajo, mientras su cabello lo amarraba de lado como lotenia un poco corto se le veia bien

HITOMI: madre padre ya estoy lista nos vamos

los 3 se van comverando muy amenamente en direccion al instituto

-en oto lugar-

en un departamento(si su padre le heredo el depa mientros ellos se fueron a una casa mas grande para los tres restantes) en el 3er piso una mujer de 22 años, cabellera negra un poco desordenada orbes verdes esmeralda tes color cafe(con mucha leche solo un poco morena) vestia un pants color verde y negros como camisa llevaba una verde con una estrella en un costado, sus tipicas deportivas, tenia su cinturon de su respectivo color ¿se preguntan a donde va ?

bueno iva un poco (yo diria muy) enojada dado que su ¨hija ¨ notese la dulsura no se levantaba , llego y la encontro dormida muy comodamente asus anchas estaba extendida de manera que estaba roncando (imaginense como dormiria bellota si asi con la burbujita en la nariz y abriendo la boca roncando) hasta que la mama le habla

KAORU: LEVANTATE PERESOSA TIENES QUE IR AL INSTITUTO¡

no hubo respuesta, solo se movio que dando de lado dejando de roncar abranzando ala almohada, la madre se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahi

KAORU : porque no haces que se levante tu peresosa

KOJIRO: no mejor observo como te va

si era butch alias kojiro que estaba praticamente igual solo que ahora el pelo lo traia un poco mas largo solo un poco, trai puesto un pantalon de deporte junto con una playera de manga casi tirante muy pegada acopañado de su cinturon negro y unas deportivas del mismo color

KAORU: LEVANTATE PERESOSA SI NO NO HABRA DESAYUNO¡

KOHAKU: NO CON MI DESAYUNO NO SE METAN¡

diestramente se alisto rapido,bañandose, para ponerse su short negro con destellos verde casi no notable junto a una playera floja igual en negro solo que esta tenia atras una calabera en plata llevaba unas deportivas en negro con plata termina con su inseparable gorra color negra con plata que le dieron en un cumpleaños de regalo (perdon no la describi ella es de tes como su madre ojos verdes como su padre pelo un poco largo en una coleta centrada dejando una chcasquilla en su ojo izquierdo tapandolo completamente) dejando solo visible la chasquilla cuando se puso la gorra

KAORU: JA SABIA QUE CON SU DESAYUNO CAERIA

kojiro: si hata eso se parece ati y nadamas mirala es muy masculina

KAORU: dejala si se quiere poner una botarga es muy su problema yo no la voya a obligar a que ponerse

kohaku: YA NOS VAMOS ¡

inmediatamente salieron con la niña que iva en su skate mientras ellos la ivan viendo desde atras,

-en el instituto -

todo era armonia nadie causaba problemas eso pensaban 3 chicas y 3 chicos que venian llegando y se dieron cuenta

momoko: miyako kaoru moakoto kojiro cuanto tiempo

todos: si tienes razon

miyako: si mejor entremos al parecer nuestras hijas aun no se conocen

al momento de decir eso ve como las chicas se separan una va con las animadora(aiko) otra esta en particularmente viendo un programa en su movil sobre modas (hitomi igual ala madre)y otra hacia fila para ver en cuantos clubes deportivos podria inscribirse (kohaku) mientras los padres se veian y de una u otra manera dieron una risa al conjunto

MASARU: bueno que tal si vamos a un lugar para comversar les parece

LOS DEMAS ASINTIERON PARA DEJAR ASUS HIJAS AHI EN EL INSTITUTO

-EN EL ESPACIO-

HIM:bueno ya me estoy acercando ala tierra mejor busco algo en que me puedo trasnporte (se le ocurrio que donde habia dejado su cuepo en la guarida de mojo pero tendria que hacer una distraccion en eso se le ocurre) ah ya se creare a nuevos villanos primero como supe los antiguos RRBZ se volvieron buenos y se casaron con las superbobas (lusbel chibi : como supo eso desu) a me lo dijo la autora, bueno tendre que ver quienes seran buenos para mi plan jajajaja

-fin cap 1-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno espero que les guste y como les dije este es un fic sobre las nuevas chicas narrare ahora la historia solo falta ponerles poderes y eso lo pondre ala salida del instituto y los chicos necesito imventar nombres no se preocupen, solo espero que la historia les guste y sabran los nuevos trajes de los chicos y chicas

LUSBEL: ya quiero volver ala normalidad desu

LUCKA SAMA: asi eso tardara mas unos 2 dias talvaz

LUSBEL: ¨BUENO SOLO ESPERO PODER APROVECHAR ESTO¨

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO BIEN ,ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES DECIR LAS PPGZ NO ME PERTENECEN ESPERO REVIEWS BYE BYE

AYUDA ESTOY CON LA IDEA DE UN NUEVO FIC PERO NO SE COMO DESEMVOLVERLO NESESITO AYUDA SI RESPONDEN LES DIRE EN EL SIG CAPITULO DE QUE TRATARA


	3. Chapter 3

LUCKA SAMA: SALVENME UN NIÑO LOCO ME QUIERE DAR CON UN PALO (a se preguntaran por que estoy gritando se los dire eal final del capitulo)

LUSBEL: ESO TE PASA POR DEJAR TUS COSAS POR DONDE SEA- DESU

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO QUE COMIENCE WUAAAAAA AYUDA

-CAP 3 PPGZ)-

HIM: sera mejor tener alos amigos cerca y alos enemigo mas cerca bueno segun tengo entendido el tiene mi cuerpo mortal recueperandolo necesitare guardar reposo asi que me servira como escudo, si buen plan

mientras tanto en la ciudad los chicos seguian infundiendo temor por donde pasaban, mientras escondidas las chicas veian cualquier oportunidad hasta que una habla

britany: oigan no se les afigura que se parecen a esos antiguos criminales

lucka: de cuales?, de que hablas ?

shirley: a si esos los roudy ruff boy z que siempre peleaban con las chicas

britani: si exactamente porque nos les preguntamos para saber si no nos quedaremos con la duda no creen

shirley: no claro que no, son los malos y nosotras las buenas, cuando has vistos que los buenos les digan¨hola¨

lucka: es cierto, al fin estoy deacuerdo en algo con ella

britany: bueno pero tenemos que detenerlos no creen

los chicos atormetaban a unos chicos que jugaban con una pelota

shirley: si vamos por ellos

emprendieron vuelo hasta ellos para decir

todas: alto ahi malechores

los otros ni se inmutaron, seguian destruyendo todo asu alrededor, hasta que lucka se enojo sacando su hoz y ataca

lucka: ATAQUE DE HOZ ANIQUILADORA¡

hace que los chicos se caigan por la onda expasiva, voltearon a verlas, mientras las chicas se acercan hasta tal punto que britani toco a becke en el hombro causando la siguiente reaccion

backe: O.O NO LOS PIOJOS ME TRAMITIRAN LOS PIOJOS QUITENMELOS

mientras los demas le seguian el juego muy comicamente, sacudiendose y saltando como si fuera de verdad mientras shirley reacciona de la siguiente manera

shirley: NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS PIOJOS NIÑOS IRRESPETUOSOS

blaze: si los tienen asi que alejense

lucka ya estaba harta de oir eso y explota

lucka: AY YA SI NOSOTROS TENEMOS PIOJOS, QUE NO LOS TENEMOS, USTEDES TIENEN LIENDRES

blake: no claro que no las niñas tienen piojos y los niños no tenemos nada aceptalo bruja

lucka: NO AHORA ESTO ES PERSONAL, VENGAN AQUI NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO

pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo los chicos se acercaron a ellas y de manera sorpresiva les tocaron el pecho dejando a una shirley enojada y sonrosada, a britany toda avergonsada sin decir nada y a lucka a punto de irles a patear el trasero, saco su hoz y hemanaba una aura negra (literal recuerden que tienen ecencia de los chicos ) haciendo que su hoz sea mas maligna

lucka: USTEDES ...USTEDES (levanta la mirada y era sombria) PAGARAN HABER HECHO ESOOO¡

lo ultimo lo dijo gritando de manera comica pero aun con esa sensacion maligna, despertando de su trance alas otras dos para detenerla en el acto

shirlei britany: lucka no los mates

lucka : PORQUE LOS DEFIENDEN¡

shirley: no los defendemos si se mueren sera demasiado facil ...HAY QUE TORTURARLOS

las otras dos asintieron viendo de manera peligrosa a los presentes con mirada de peligro, desatando en los chicos un escalofrio mas no se dejaron, hicieron una pose se levantaron y les mostraron el trasero ahora si haciendo que las chicas quedaran como tomates dejandolos escapar, y con la furia de las chicas

lucka: AHORA SI SI LOS VUELVO A VER JURO QUE LOS MATARE ¡

aiko: estamos contigo

la otra solo asintio y se fueron volando hacia la casa de hitomi, hasta que surgio una duda

shirley: oigan una cosa ... si solo alguien sabe como volver ala normalidad ?

lucka al parecer sabia mas o menos como porque estuvo inspeccionando el compacto horas antes y lo descubri dando su detransformacion, y volviendo transformarce

lucka: si yo lo imvestigue horas antes solo precionesn este boton (señalo uno que tenia en la orilla )

las otras lo hicieron y volvieron ala normalidad...por otro lado los chicos aun reian descontroladamente pero una sensacion los hizo estar serios, volvieron a su otra apariencia, se vieron estaban tristes pero algo le decia a miroku que no seria la ultimas vez que se transormarian

miroku: ey socios no se desanimen se que no sera la primera ni la ultima vez que nos transformaremos

kintaro: si brother tienes razon pero notaron que nos pareciamos a los RRBZ

ryoma: si socio es verdad nos divertiremos de nuevo, y tienes razon ahora que lo pienso nosotros ya tenemos un nombre si no mal recuerdo eramos los ROWDY BAETS BOYS Z o algo asi no

los otros asintieron y se fueron riendo hasta sus hogares que quedaban respctivamente cercas(eran vecino como no ivan a quedar cerca), mientras las chicas se llevaron una sorpresa al ver asus padres todos juntos en una platica muy amena los 6 juntos hasta que la mama de hitomi habla

miyako: querida a que horas llegaste ...y que tras en tu cintura

las chicas se vieron e inmediatamente lucka las salvo de eso

lucka: eh eh eh lo que pasa es que nos metimos en un club donde se ponen este cinturon y se nos olvido quitarnoslos

kaoru: es encerio no te creo nada

kohaku: claro porque cress que mentiria

butch: por las 32182 veces que has mentido en la casa

kohaku: tu callate que no eres el indicado para decir eso ¨papa¨

la chica dejo a su padre sin palabras hasta que una risas de los rojos los saco de su ambiente

kohaku : aiko controla a tus padres porfavor

kaoru : si momoko masaru calmense parecen niños calmense

los azules aguantaron unas risas junto con su hija, hasta que miyako hablo

miyako: ejem bueno chicas al parecer ya se conocen dejenme presentarme soy miyako gotokuji y mi esposo es makoto gotobatsu y creo que conocen a nuestra hija hitomi, gusto en conocerlas

momoko la sigue

momoko: bueno yo soy momoko akutstusumi y el que esta aqui a mi lado es masaru akutsumu y ya conocen a mi hija aiko es gusto conocerlas al fin

kaoru termina un poco astiada

kaoru: see pues yo soy kaoru matsubara y el que tengo aqui alado es kojiro matsumoto y ya conocen ala mocosa kohaku

kohaku: bueno eso nos queda claro, pero alguien nos podria explicar como es que se conocen?

makoto: bueno kohaku- chan

kohoaku: sin el chan se los advierto no se los recomiendo

makoto : estabien (esta se parece mucho a kaoru) lo que pasa esque nosotros nos conocemos desde pequeños y...

kojiro: ya niña, si estamos desde que estabamos como usds en la secundaria ya no molestes

masaru: bueno de tal palo talatilla pero que se le va ahacer

momoko: bueno bueno sera mejor que nos tranquilisemos... tengo una idea kaoru miyako chicos que les parece si el proximo fin de semana vamos a unos balnerios que estan aqui cerca solo nosotros

miyako: si seria una buena idea tu que opinas kaoru

kaoru: see por mi estabien hace mucho que no me tomo unas vacaciones

chicos : que bien una salida

chicas(hijas) : bien por nosotras

bueno los imvitados se fueron para ir a dormir ya que al dia siguiente tenian instituto

...

al dia siguiente ya estaban listas e ingresando al instituto muy peresosas ya que se habian ido muy tarde, todo para encontrarse con las raresas de su salon, unas chicas estaban detras de la chica shirogane idolatrandola otros hablando del ataque de ayer, (casi todos) mientros unos chicos estaban sentados hablando de quien sabe que, algo no les comvencio, estaban sentados en sus puestos, que saco de sus casillas a kohaku, quien se refirio a ryoma con no muy buena mirada

kohaku: ey tu pedazo de patan quitate de mi lugar

ryoma: ah si que y quien me quitaras, tu nena ?

kohaku: me dijiste¡

arranco ira asesina contra el ya iva a golpearlo (de nuevo) cuando vinieron aiko y hitomi para detenerla de cometer un asesinato porque en lo poco que les contaron los padres ella padecia un caracter duro, mientras el chico la veia impactado, en todo el tiempo que hacia esa mirada hacia que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies sin ninguna resistencia, kohaku estaba mas que encolerisada por lo que le habia dicho, al ultimo que le habia dicho eso lo mado al hospital y ella gano una suspencion junto con una llamada de atencion de sus padres primeramente serios, prometio nunca mas hacer eso.

hitomi: bueno lo que pasa esque usds estan en nuestros puestos

miroku: a si yo no veo tu nombre escrito

hitomi : pues la verdad si mira (y en su banca ya estaba escrito su nombre en un pequeño gafete alfrente)

kintaro: eh es encerio entonces porque yo no tengo uno en mi lugar

miroku: es cierto miren aqui esta el nombre de esa zanaroria con patas

aiko: COMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITO PATAN

miroku: aquien llamas patan ¡

en otro lado (mas bien alado)

ryoma : JAJAJAJA QUE SON ESTOS GARABATOS JAJAJAJA

enseña la plantilla que tenia el nombre de kohaku con un monton de grafiteros o rayones como les digan, ella no lo tomo muy bien que digamos se lo quita y le reclama

kohaku: que te importa ahora quitate de mi lugar maldita escoria ¡

ryoma : a mi nadie me dice asi nena, vas a ver que te espera

la chica le encolerisaba que le dijieran de esa manera asi que no aguanto mas y paso le dio un puñetaso en la cara dejanadolo muy marcada la cara y algo sorprendido al golpeado y los que observaban el dilema provocado, mientras algo similar pasaba con los otros dos, recibian una cachetada marcando sus manos en sus mejillas

kohaku: ESO ES PARA QUE ALA PROXIMA NO SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME ASI, IDIOTA

aiko: TU NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ZANAHORIA CON PATAS, MALDITO ENGREIDO

hitomi: NO INSULTES A MI MADRE BOCA FLOJA

todos veian la ecena aludidos las hijas de los mas famosos estaban ahi peleando como viles buscapleitos, mientras ellos no se dejaron empezando a emanar su aura hasta que se salieron del salon sin darles explicacion a nadie, mientras las chicas sentian esa aura e inmediatamente su cinturon emitio un sonido y un resplandor solo audible para ellas... mientras con EL apenas estaba llegando con mojo a quien estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta

MOJO : NO NO NO ESTO NO ETABIEN MOJO TENGO QUE PONERLE MAS PODER PARA PODER DERROTAR A ESOS APESTOSOS HEROES MOJO WUAAAA

HIM: mono estupido voltea

MOJO: quien dijo eso mojo

voltea y no ve a nadie y vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero vuelve a oir esa voz

HIM : donde esta mi cuerpo aliento de banana

otravez voltea y no encuentra ni a una persona, pero la voz se le hacia conocida, cuando de pronto una luz se forma una especie de mano y lo golpea y le dijo en su voz tenible

HIM: MONO ESTUPIDO SOY YO HIM DONDE RAYOS TIENES MI CUERPO ¡

mojo: him sama que esta haciendo aqui se supone que las super bobas

HIM : TU CRES QUE UNAS NIÑAS PODRIAN DESTRUIRME A MI ESTAS EQUIVOCADO Y NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA DONDE TIENES MI CUERPO SI NO ME VOY A ENOJAR

mojo: ahhhh si him sama aqui lo tengo mojo

sale corriendo de una manera muy comica pero para de inmediato

mojo: esperen se supone que ya no le sirvo usd nos decho solo para volverse mas fuerte que ganaria yo haciendote el favor de verte ala normalidad mojo

traia el cuerpo en la mano y lo aventaba y lo aptrapaba con una mano

HIM: no seas estupido ganarias la oportunidad de que te alies con migo y vencer alas nuevas poderosas

mojo: cuales nuevas mojo

HIM: bueno la gente ya vio a unas nuevas y no tardaran en darse a conocer

MOJO: bueno la verdad la propuesta no suena mal solo dejame destruir alas chicas y estaremos a mano

HIM: ( este es mas sencillo de controlar que otros ) bueno estabien solo necesito que me hagas tiempo para recuperarme

MOJO: cuenta con ello mojo

HIM : bueno que esperas ponlo ahi

mojo: claro mojo

lo coloca e inmediatamente se introduce en el volviendo a ser otra vez el solo que no se veia inponente como antes solo daba miendo

HIM: bueno al parecer estoy muy debilitado tendre que recuperar fuerzas durante un tiempo, mojo ten un poco de polvos negros y haste cargo

mojo: si claro mojo usd deje esto en mis manos mojo

bueno al parecer mojo obtuvo lo que quiso, ideaba un plan mientras EL al mismo tiepo madaba unas auras a ciertas personas (que les dire mas delante) para si poder reunir mas fuerza a travez de ellos ...

-fin cap 3-

LUCKA SAMA: bueno lo prometido es deduda porque me persigue lusbel chibi, fue porque la formula era mia entoces ya se imaginan su furia contra mi, pero no se preocupesn ya lo controle

se ve a lusbel chibi en una jaula para leones, de donde quien sabe

LUSBEL-CHIBI: ya dejame salir de aqui desu. no me lo meresco

bueno ya se imaginan que se ve tierno verdad

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya me voy los veo en el proximo cap BYE BYE XD


	4. Chapter 4

LUCKA SAMA: bueno estamos de nuevo aqui no es asi lusbel ¬¬

LUSBEL: si despues que me dejaste ahi, en esa jaula durante todo el dia no se como no te remuerde la conciensa

LUCKA SAMA: LA LA LA eh que dijiste algo

LUSBEL : RARA NISIQUIERA SENTISTE UN POCO DE LASTIMA POR MI

LUCKA SAMA: ay ya lusbel ya sabes que me caes bien ´pero no me gusta andar de melosa asi que no epieces, va parece que el ser un niño pequeño te afecto en demasia mejor ayudame a presentar el cap y te veo abajo

LUSBEL: bueno dado que la autora es una insensible y posiblemente no tenga corazon(lucka sama: oye ¬¬) solo le importa lo siguiente, que comienze el cap, como siempre las PPGZ no le pertenecen solo las usa para saciar su insignificativa imaginacion QUE EMPIECE EL CAP

-CAP 4 PPGZ-

(aclaro el titulo es el nombre de la nueva generacion de las chicas)

recordando la salida de las chicas, aun no entraban a clases asi que se escusarian con algo que se les vinieran ala cabeza, mientras los chicos estaban en la parte trasera de la escuela, con un dolor insoportable mientras emanaban una aura de ellos y de repente se transforman,

miroku: OYE OBSERVAME SOY BLAZE

kintaro: ESCUCHAME BIEN SOY BEAKE

ryoma: TEMEME SOY BLAKE

ROWDY BEASTS BOYS Z

BLAKE: SOCIO VOLVIMOS ALAS ANDADAS

BEAKE: SI BROTHER AY QUE DIVERTIRNOS JAJAJA

BLAZE: SI ANDANDO SOCIOS

salen directo ala ciudad mientras adentro de la escuela las chicas estaban buscando algun lugar donde transformarse, probaron la biblioteca, fallido habia alguien apilando los libros haciendo la torre ifel, siguieron en el area de descanso de los maestros, tampoco tuvieron suerte pues estaban jugando videojuegos, salieron ala terraza ya mas tranquilisadas para hablar

aiko : ay no puede ser si los vuelvo a ver juro que me las pagaran

hitomi: jejejeje no es para tanto, pero si tienen que pagar por lo que dijieron eso es seguro

kohaku: mas que seguro quien se cree para llamarme asi

aiko : ya chicas mejor vamos a detener lo que este pasando

las otras 2 asintieron y comenzaron de la siguiente forma primero aiko

CANDY SHIRLEY

seguido fue hitomi

NEKO BRITANY

seguido fue kuhaku

DIFICULTY LUCKA

para terminar diciendo las 3

POWER PARTY GIRLS Z

shirley: andando chicas

lucka / britany: claro

salieron volando a donde provenia el caos, cual fue la sorpresa de ver alos anterires delicuentes (no se comfuendan a los que vieron el dia anterior ) causando una turba emfurecida, viendo que estaban ocasionado alboroto por donde pasaban, primero pasaban por el parque y tiraban porqueria alas parejas que estaban sentadas, despues ivan por la calle burlandose de todo aquel que pasaba, despues de eso deciden pasar a algo mas grande, fueron a un banco y de buenas a primeras lo destrulleron, por otro lado las chicas seguian los pasos de cerca hasta que al fin dieron con ellos, en la prensa rumoreaban clo siguiente

REPORTERA : ESTAMOS INFORMANDO QUE HAY NUEVA ACTIVIDAD POR PARTE DE LOS VILLANOS, AL PARECER NO SON LOS MISMOS ROWDY QUE CONOCIAMOS, AHORA SE HACEN LLAMAR ROWDY BEAST BOYS Z Y SON DIFERENTES AHORA SOLO ESPERAMOS QUE NOS AYUDEN NUESTRAS HEROINAS O QUE ALGUIEN ACUDA AL LLAMADO

de repente hacen su aparicion las chicas (las hijas) y hacen su tan ansiado aparecimiento

LAS 3 : ALTO AHI PATANES

REOPORTERA: EHH ESPEREN AL PARECER HAY ALGUIEN DIFERENTE DICEN LLAMARSE POWER PARTY GIRLS Z, ESTAN PERSIGUIENDO A LOS CHICOS, VEAMOS COMO SE DESEMVUELVE ESTA PELEA, LES INFORMA LA REPORTERA KOISUKI MIYURA REPORTANDO PARA EL CANAL DE NOCTICIAS EN NUEVA SALTADILLA

la pelea se desemvolvia de la siguiente manera, cada quien se fue con su respectiva contraparte

lucka con blake, shirley con balze y britani con backe (pasaremos a los dialogos y ataques primero con shirley y blaze)

shirley: nuestro segundo dia como heroinas y me tiene que tocar los mismos villanos de pacotilla

blaze: ja no me digas yo deperdido si se que soy original no que tu eres una copia de las antiguas heroinas junto con tus amigas, son paeticas

shirley: no nos digas copias maldito cretino lo que pasa esque te sientes emvidioso porque los buenos siempre triufan

blaze : je ya quisieras zanahoria

o eso fue lo que le derramo el baso, saco su boomerang y ataco

shirley: ATAQUE DE BOMERANG VELOZ

se lo lanza pero lo esquiva... la primra vez porque lo sigue de una manera muy comica de un lado al otro sin fin hasta que se harta le da con su liga y dice al mismo tiempo que el boomeran vuelve ala dueña

blaze: TOMA ESTO ZANAHORIA

le lanza un ataque de ligas consecutivas, ella las esquiva de la misma forma que el mas un sonido los saca de su pelea, estaban peleando britany y backe (seguire despues de acabar de narrar aqui en esta pelea) shirley lo ataca otra vez de la misma manera mientras el le devolvia los ataques

shirley: AY YA RINDETE DE UNA VEZ, Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ZANAHORIA, SI YA TUVE SUFICIENTE CON LAS DEMAS VECES QUE ME HAN LLAMDO ASI, MALDITO MONO

blaze : ya calmate niña ni que fueras alguien importante, mejor rindete para poder destruir esta ciudad jajaja

shirley : si ya quisieras, verdad que crees yo y mis amigas protegeremos esta ciudad de usds y los demas que se atrevan a atacarla, ...n¬/¬ y no creas que me e olvidado de lo que paso ayer

blaze: de que hablas ... a de que te toque el pecho no se de que te quejas si no tienes nada

wai fue el colmo, salio volando y lo persiguio por los cielos hasta que se perdieron para la vista humana, pasemos al enfrentamiento de britany con backe

britany : oigan no se pueden dar por vencidos, tanto tu como yo sabemos que los malos siempre salen derrotados

backe: ja y quien te hace suponer eso ¨moradita¨ si sabemos que los malos siempre los humillan a los buenos, bueno si esque asi se les puede llamar

britany: si aja que puedes decir de el mono inutil como se llamaba ... ah¡ ya mokomoko o algo asi las chicas le derrotaban siempre, no me vengas con eso delincuente de cuarta

beacke: y que opinas de EL las derroto en distintas ocasiones

britay: ja no me hagas reir recuerda que al final lo derrotaron de una manera muy humillante al igual que alos otros vilanos

backe: ahora si

le lanza con su resorrtera energia en forma de bolitas pero afortunandamente britany lo esquibava de manera existosa, mientras sacaba su freezbeey lo lanzaba

britany: ATAQUE DE FREEZBEE MULTIPLICADOR

al lanzar el freezbe se multiplico por 10 veces y lo ataco de la misma manera antes de acabar el ataque el se retira (pues que querian son igual de rapidos, y el ataque es simplemente velocidad asi que por eso se ve 10 veces) del ataque, mientras el contaratacaba con su resortera.

britany: ya rindete nuca saldras victorioso

backe : ja nunca me rendire contra ti ¨moradita¨ asi que en tu sueños (le saca la lengua asi como los japoneses con el ojo )

la pelea continuo entre las quejas o amenazas de ella y las burlas de backe, pasemos con los restantes, esa pela si daba escalofrios se aventaban lo mejor de sus ataques, hubo el momento de que los dos ni siquiera veian por donde pasaban y destruian por donde pasaban

lucka: YA RINDETE BASTARDO NO JUEGUES CON MIGO GRR

la chica mandaba con su hoz ondas expansivas hacia el, mientras el las esquibaba con una sonrisa en su cara, de esas de sinismo relfejada. mientras a ella le daba aun mas corage por ese simple hecho, blake le lanzaba mas canicas pero estas eran un poca mas grandes y con mas poder, lucka las esquibaba o las contrarestaba con su hoz y el hacia lo mismo con sus ataques.

blacke: JAJAJA NUNCA PODRAS CON MIGO ¨NENA¨ RINDETE ERES MAS DEVIL QUE YO JAJAJA

lucka: QUE ACABS DE DECIR, TE HARE TRAGARTE TUS PALABRAS GUSANO

lucka volvia a emitir una aura extraña era como gris pero mas maligna (recuerden de quienes son hijas en el prologo explico) y su hoz igual emitia esa aura, el chico para agilisar las cosas tambien emitia su aura negra a todo lo que daba, alos dos les cambiaba ligeramente el look, blacke se levantaba total el pelo (como a butch de la version americana) y su postura se erguia notablemente, lucka por su parte se le dejaba ver los dos ojos notablemente verdes al momento de que se le hacia el pelo alado, al igual que su adversario, su postura se le hizo un poco mas femenina(no me pregunten ) mas su actitud se hizo mas como decirlo agresivo de lo normal, lo que acontinucion paso fue sorpresivo para todos, el mono estupido ...digo mojojojo ataco la ciudad con un nuevo robot(si volveran alas andadas las chicas y sus contrapartes )con la escusa los chicos de negro ya no pudieron seguir con su ataque

lucka: PORQUE NO PUEDO PATEARLE EL TRASERO, ESTO ES COSA DEL DESTINO

blacke: DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y SALVA TU CUERO, IDIOTA

los dos salen volando para quitarse de esa bestia de metal, mientras en el laboratorio algo alerto a cierto perro que habla

poochie : wuaf detecto actividad de rayos z blancos y negros wuaf

ken: QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE NO HEMOS DADO RACCION A ESTO(murmo algo en secreto para el y termina diciendo ) POCHIE LLAMA ALOS CHICOS

poochie: WUAF RRBZ PPGZ LOS NECESITAMOS

en otro lado ( en el centro comercial esque estaban en una espocicon de vestidos de miyako), se dan cuenta del sonidito que emitian los cinturones

momoko: chicos se dan cuenta

los otros asintieron, mientras miyako se disculpaba con las modelos que siguieran y despues los alacanzaba

kaoru: vomos tenemos cosas que hacer

los otros asintieron y se transformaron

(primero las chicas y luego las chicos)

momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM

miyako: ROLLING BUBLES

kaoru; POWERED BUTTERCUP

todas: POWER PUFF GIRLS Z

(ahora los chicos, la imagen la veran en el devian art de BY PINKBUNY ahi los veran asi me inspire)

masaru: HARD BRICK

makoto: EXPLOSIVE BOOMER

kojiro: STRONG BUTCH

todos: ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z

blossom: vamos chicos

todos sale volando al recibir la noticia por el comunicador en sus cinturones, llegando ala ciudad se encuentran con la sorpresa de ver a alguien peleando con el mono, que no les hacia ni para el movimiento, mojojojo los derribaba de un manotazo, las chicas de inmediatamente zocorren alas nuevas que quedaron con cara de sorpresa e inmediatamente van con ellas para ver si estan bien

BLOSSOM: estan bien

SHIRLEY: eh-e- estamos bien

BUBLES: que estan haciendo aqui

BRITANY: s-solo - tr-tratamos de detener a los malos

BUTTERCUP: que piensan mocosas esto no es trabajo para niñas

KOHAKU: a quien le dices niña anciana

BUTTERCUP: que dijiste ¡

BRICK: oigan necesitamos ayuda por aca

ellos estaban peleando con mojo(los chicos veian abajo el espectaculo)las chicas van al rescate junto alas nuevas

BLOSSOM: chicas quienes son

BUBLES: si diganos de donde salieron

BUTERCUP: mas les vale hablar, no estoy de humor

SHIRLEY: eh- s-si claro yo soy (hace pose) CANDY SHIRLEY

BRITANY: si- em yo soy(tambien hace pose ) NEKO BRITANY

LUCKA: em que mas da(termina con pose) DIFICULTY LUCKA

(HACEN POSE Y DICEN AL MISMO TIEMPO)

TODAS: Y JUNTAS SOMOS POWER PARTY GIRLS Z

todos quedaron con cara de asombro otras chicas y se llaman diferente, mientras los chicos nuevos ayudan a mojo en cierta manera haciendo que el mono se pregunte que hacen

MOJO: oigan niños que hacen mojo

BLAZE: pues que mas mono inutil destruir la ciudad

MOJO: oigan usds se parecen a mis anteriores hijos mojo

BLACKE: de que hablas mono

MOJO: QUE LOS QUE ESTAN AYUDANDO ALAS SUPER BOBAS ME DEJARON POR ELLAS

BRICK:no digas idioteces ex ¨MAMA¨ nosotros nunca te prometimos leatad

BUTCH: es cierto ¨MAMA¨no digas nada que no es cierto

BOOMER: jeje es verdad contigo no teniamos futuro, y fue nuestra decicion hacerlo ¨MAMA¨

BLOSSOM: ya dejense de estupideces y ayudenos ...Y QUIENES SON ESOS NIÑOS

le decia alos niños que estaban cocoreando a todos, hasta que los 3 se presentan

BLAZE: OYE OBSERVAME SOY BLAZE (HACE POSE DE CHICO PRESUMIDO)

BACKE:ESCUCHAME BIEN QUE SOY BAKE(SE POCISIONA LADO DERECHO EN CUNCLILLAS ALADO DE BLAZE

BLAKE: TEMEME PORQUE SOY BLAKE (SE POSICIONA ALADO DE BLAZE EN UNA PIERNA AGACHADO CRUSADO DE BRAZOS)

TODOS: Y SOMOS THE ROWDY BEATS BOYS Z

quedaron con la cara de puntito y el fondo de puntitos hasta que los rrbz hablaron

rrbz(grandes): NOS COPIARON¡

llegaron a tal conclusion hasta que hablaron los jovenes

blaze; no nos comparen nosotros si somos verdaderos villanos, no como usds que resultaron ser un fraude

blake: si socio que les paso

backe: si hermanos son decepcionantes para la maldad

brick: usds no saben los malos nunca ganan, pero que se va ahacer

boomer: si tienes razon, siempre ganaran los buenos

butch: jajaja si al perder con quien luchar solo quedaban los buenos y fue aburrido

por otro lado las party girlz comentaban en una bolita entre ellas en forma de susurro

britany: oiga no se les parecen familiares

shirley: pues como no van a ser familiares si son los heroes de la ciudad

lucka: no boba lo que quiere dar a entender esque los hemos visto en anteriores veces no es asi

britany: si lucka

shirley: no no puede ser - ahora que lo pienso si se me afigura que son familiares

blossom: OIGAN NESESITAMOS AYUDA

bubles: SI CHICAS

buttercup: SIRVAN DE ALGO MOCOSAS

las otras van de inmediato a socorrerlas porque mojo estaba con un tentaculo con cada quien mientras los chicos estaban ocupados con los otros chicos, cada mini se va con su ¨mama¨

SHIRLEY: SI QUE AYUDAMOS

BLOSSOM: QUE ARMA TIENES PRIMERO

SHIRLEY: ES UN BOOMERANG

BLOSSOM: BUENO LANZALO ALREDEDOR Y QUE DE VUELTAS PARA DISTRAERLO

SHIRLEY: SI CLARO... ATAQUE DE BOOMERANG VELOZ

sale y da vueltas alredor del robot comfundiendo al mono mientras blossom da su ataque

BLOSSOM: YO-YO SUPREMO

golpea al mono solo para hacer que se mueve aun lado

SHIRLEY: QUE PASO PORQUE NO SUFRIO EFECTO

BLOSSOM: NO LO SE VEAMOS SI LAS DEMAS PUEDEN HACER ALGO

mientras com bubles y britany

BRITANY: QUE HACEMOS BLUBLES -SAN

BUBLES: LLAMAME NADAMAS BUBLES Y QUE ARMA TIENES

BRITANY: ESTA BIEN, MI ARMA ES UN FREZZBE CON VELOCIDAD

BUBLES: BUENO ATACALO PARA DISTRAERLO MIENTRAS YO PREPARO MI ATAQUE

BRITANY: OK... ATAQUE DE FREEZBEE MULTIPLICADOR

le lanza el freezbee que se multiplica al momento, mientras bubles le lanza su ataque

BUBLES: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS

las burbujas le impactan, haciendo que se agache un poco mientras les tira un manotazo que ellas lo esquivan por poco

BRITANY: Y QUE HACEMOS BUBLES

BUBLES: NO TE PREOCUPES AHORA LES TOCA A BUTERCUP Y AL PARECER ESTA ENOJADA

seguian ellas y al parecer etaban discutiendo

BUTERCUP: YO QUE ODIO LAS FALDAS Y A TI TE PUSIERON SHORT NO ME EXPLICO

LUCKA: NO SE DE QUE TE QUEJAS TE QUEDAN BIEN LAS FALDAS JAJAJA

BUTTERCUP: YA CALLATE TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER (señala a mojo)

LUCKA: BUENO QUE HACEMOS

BUTERCUP: PRIMERO QUE ARMA TIENES

imvoca su hoz y la trae en la mano

LUCKA: BUENO MI ARMA COMO LA VEZ ES UNA HOZ

BUTERCUP: BUENO ATACALO A LOS PIES Y YO ME ENCARGO DEL RESTO

LUCKA: ESTA BIEN...ATAQUE DE HOZ ANIQUILADORA

lo lanza alos pies que seguido se callo para que butercup hiciera su ataque

BUTERCUP: MARTILLO ULTRASONICO

le dieron haciendo que se agollara un poco pero aun no lo destruirian, se levanto de nuevo y maldecia alas chicas por igual, las chicas se preparaban para hacer su ataque en conjunto mientras, las nuevas tambien preparan algo, butercup le pasa el ataque a bubles y ella se lo pasa blossom para terminar diciendo

BLOSSOM: MEGA PODER YOYO SUPREMO

le dan al mono pero al parecer solo logro aberiarlo, aun se movia, las nuevas hacian algo parecido lucka le mandaba una onda a britany, ella recibi el ataque en su freezbee, para terminar pasandoles el poder a shirley para decir el nombre del ataque

SHIRLEY: ATQUE DE FREEZBEE VELOZ MAXIMO

le dan al mono mandandolo a volar directo a su casa como lo hacian las primeras chicas, dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa, cuando ivan a preguntar las chicas algo las desconcerto de sobremanera, fue un grito de shirley

SHIRLEY: CHICAS ¡

LAS DOS: QUE¡

SHIRLEY: LA ESCUELA YA TIMBRARON¡

LAS DOS: SI ES CIERTO QUE VAMONOS

se van directo ala escuela, mientras los chicos les pasaba algo similar pues ellos se les pasaba la transformacion y recordaban que tenian que entrar ala escuela, las chicas se fueron igual los chicos que se fueron en distintas direcciones ya sin preguntarse que paso con los otros delincuentes

BLOSSOM: QUE HABRA PASADO(no oyeron porque estaban un poco lejos para oir. solo vieron y oyeron el grito lo demas, se fueron )

BUBLES: NO LO SE PERO MEJOR VAMONOS

BUTERCUP: NO LO SE PERO ESAS CHICAS NO SE LES HICIERON FAMILIARES

BRICK: SI NO SE QUE, PERO SE ME HACEN FAMILIARES

BOOMER: SI SOBRE TODO LA TAL BRITANY

BUTCH: SI NO SE DE QUE. PERO HAY QUE ADMITIR QUE SON FUERTES PARA PODER HACER ESOS ATAQUES

todos asintieron y se fueron volando a donde estaban para despues ir con ken a pedir una explicacion, mientras las hijas estaban mas que apuradas pero no contaban que los chicos que se toparan fueran los que pelearan en el salon, no se daban cuenta porque estaban corriendo mas al llegar al salon fue sorpresivo

LAS CHICAS: LAMENTAMOS LLEGAR TARDE

LOSC HICOS : LLEGAMOS

para su sorpresa y la burla de los demas no estaba la profesora solo los alumnos comversando, y una burla general por parte de todos y un sornrojo de vergueza por parte de los recien llegados

-fin del 4to cap-

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO LO SE UN POCO LARGO PERO LA IMAGINACION NO PARABA Y LUSBEL CAYO EN DEPRE AHORA SE SIENTE COMO EMO, ESTA EN UNA ESQUINA

LUSBEL: NO TE QUEJES YO NO SOY LA QUE ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO PROBLLEMAS EN SU CASA

LUCKA SAMA: YA CALLATE YA TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS DE ESO ¬¬

LUSBEL: BUENO DA LA NOTICIA Y DESPIDETE PORQUE SUFRIRAS ESTA NOCHE EL FAVOR QUE TE HICE NO FUE GRATIS

LUCKA SAMA: BUENO PERO NO TE ENOJES¬¬ LA NOTICIA ESQUE TENGO UN NUEVO FIC EN MENTE TRATA TABIEN DE LAS PPG PERO NO SE SI HACERLE EN VERSION ANIME O EN AMERICANA ES UNA IDEA INTERESANTE TRATA QUE AMAN LAS MOTOS,AMOR, PELEAS Y BLA BLA BLA Y AHI NO TIENEN PODERES ... BUENO COMO SIENPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN SUGERENCIAS PARA QUE ME YUDEN CON ESE FIC TENGO LA IDEA EN MENTE PERO NO SE COMO HACERLE CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA ES BIENVENIDA GRACIAS POR LEER

BY BYE XD


	5. Chapter 5

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi lusbel ya se recupero ahora me persigue y me aterrorisa con lo que mas sufro ... comer una tarta de paste el solo bueno ya dejame empas ya aprendi que nunca mas vuelva a dejar cosas tiradas ya dame

LUSBEL: no y para que se te quite no te volvere a dar nada en lo que resta de la historia

LUCKA SAMA: eres maloo yo quiero pastel no viste mi reseña que lo que mas adoro es pasar tiempo de calida con pedazo de tarta *¬* dame quiero

LUSBEL: no y no te dare por mala

LUCKA SAMA: malo ... que comience el cap

-PPGZ-

(aclaro que el nombre es de la nueva generacion)

despues de sufrir la burla de sus vidas kohaku y ryoma los callan

KOHAKU/RYOMA: CIERREN LA BOCA

todos se callan pero presisamente por el miedo que probocaban los dos juntos, por otro lado seguidamente llego el profesor el cual los asilencio la clase transcurrio de lo mas aburrido pues era de esos viejos que se la pasaban explicando y explicnado sin tener la minima consideracion por los demas, las chicas estaban de la sig forma aiko estaba pensado en que postre era mejor si un dango o una bola de arroz hacia gestos los cuales asustaban alos compañeros que estaban alado, hitomi por su parte veia un desfile de modas por su movil era de otoño imvierno por lo cual le brillaban los ojos ella si pasaba desapersivida para los demas mientra kohaku por su parte se quedo dormida en su banca puso su libro como barrera para evitar que la cacharan (imaginense a esos japoneses que duermen casi roncando y con la bombita en la nariz) ella estaba en ultima fila y en la ultima banca asi que no llamo mucho la atencion bueno no para todos pues el que estaba alado no era nadamas ni nadamenos que ryoma el estaba mas que complacido pues podria hacer de las suyas sin ningun problema

RYOMA: (en susurro) bueno aqui mi venganza

de no se donde saca una bolsa de papel la infla y la truena en su cara probocando la reaccion general de sorpresa y ala que estaba dormida una reaccion de usd vean

KOHAKU: NO MAMA PROMETO QUE YA LE PEGARE MAS DURO A DAI

se solto una carcajada en general pues estaba soñando con que peleaba con su tio dai y su mama la reprendia por dejarse ganar

KOTARO SENSEI: señorita no estamos en un ring ´para que se sulete gritando ponga atencion en clase

KOHAKU: si lo siento sensei no volvera aocurrir

con la mirada busco al culpable pero ni la vista de sus amigas encontro pues estaban muy concentradas en sus asuntros mas su compañero de alado estaba riendo alo bajo y pegandole ala banca para evitar que salga una carcajada, kohhaku no pasa desapersivido eso se le forma un tic en el ojo estaba pensando mil formas en patearle el trasero mas algo afuera le llamo la atencion era el club de soccer que estab entrenando(tengan en cuenta que es la ultima fila y la ultima banca pegada en la ventana)

KOHAKU: bueno mejor me preparo pues ya sigue la hora de el club y a este lo paso de largo

( lectores recuerden que las chicas son basadas en unas amigas y yo asi que son nuestras actitudes)

el resto de la clase se la paso pensando en cosas triviales en como la dejaron derrotar al maldito chico otras como de donde salio el estupido mono digo mojojojo entre tanto pensar toco la campana dando inicio alos clubs, aiko se fue volando al campo con las animadora (porristas o como se llamen) hitomi fue al club de diseño y kohaku ya estaba cambiandose para ir con el equipo de soccer pasemos con aiko

AIKO: al fin podre cumplir mi sueño de ser la capitana de las animadoras

pero la hija de una molesta madre pasaba por ahi e le restrego en la cara que no iva a dejar que ella fuera la capitana

MITSIKO: tu pelos de zanahoria no permitire que seas la capitana primero dejaria que...

AIKO: eh donde queda el equipo

si la paso de largo dejando a esta con la pabra en la boca se acerco a donde estaban practicando y les habla

AIKO: disculpen este es el equipo de animadoras

MIYU: si que se te ofrece

AIKO: si quisiera unirme

MIYU: bueno pero entenderas que tienes que pasar una pruena verdad

AIKO: si claro

MIKU: (susurro)pero miyu a casi nodie la has dejado pasar

MIYU:(susurro ) si ese es el caso

aiko deja sus cosa en un lado y esta calentando hasta que miyu le habla

MIYU: bueno como te llamas

AIKO: bueno yo me llamo aiko akutsutsumi

RIN: oye de casualidad tu papa no es el famoso guitarrista masaru akutsumo

AIKO: si porque

RIN: esque soy super fan de como toca

AIKO: bueno le dire que le mandas saludos ...miyu-san que es lo qe me pondras

MIYU: eh? si claro 3 swin seguido con 4 vueltas de carro salto invertido doble hacia atras terminado con voltereta simple hacia adelante y split

AIKO: es todo

MIYU: si

MIKU: (susurro) no se te hace que te pasaste

MIYU: es para que no ande de presumida

la chica se aleja de manera que parece que se retira

MIYU: bien mira al parecer no pudo ahora ya se...

se voltea a media cancha y comienza a impulsarse cominza con el las primeras volteretas le agrego unas cuantas de sobra siguio con las vueltas de carro dio unas mas sin las manos y termino con el split adelante de ellas(para mas inspiracion vean triumfos robados uno )

AIKO: que tal lo hice

RIN: yei lo hiciste genial como esque sabes hacer todo eso

AIKO: desde pequeña mi madre me metio a gimnacia ballete y una que otra arte marcial

MIKU: wuao sabia que de algo me sonaba es la 3 veces campeona regional en gimnacia en la zona kantou

MIYU: encerio como es posible

MIKU: si mira

de la nada saco un computador portatil y enseña varios reportajes donde sale ella su padre y su madre en medio de la prensa

MIYU: bueno ay que explotarla al maximo si queremos ganar la competencia

MIKU: solo no te sobrepases ella es alguien de quien sobreevaluar se dice que su padre es muy obsesivo con su familia

MIYU: bueno... AIKO VEN

AIKO: si que se le ofrece miyu-san

MIYU: dejate de formalismo soy miyu kaijura solo llamame miyu y bienbenida al equipo de animadoras

AIKO: ENCERIO GRACIAS MIYU¡

MIKU: si pero vamos dejame te presento al equipo primero yo soy miku hatsume un gusto

AIKO: mucho gusto miku

MIKU: bueno ella es rin kagamine y tiene un hermano llamado len son gemelos

AIKO: gusto en conocerte rin pero donde esta tu hermano

RIN: el esta en el equipo de soccer lo veo en la salida

MIKU:bueno solo te presento a luka ella es tambien animadora pero ya es veterana yo estoy en segundo y rin esta en primero y nuestra asesora esta por alla con el entrenador kaito se llama meiko faltan mas pero cuando lleguen te las presento y bievenida al equipo

AIKO : si gracias miku es un honor en estar en el mismo equipo que mi madre

MIKU: pero que dices tu madre estuvo en este equipo

AIKO: si mi madre era la capitana

MIKU: por casualidad como se llama tu madre

AIKO: bueno ella se llama momoko akutsutsumi

MIYU: entonces tu madre es la que llevo al equipo alas 7 veces capeon de el estado

AIKO: si por eso yo aspiro a ser igual que ella

MIYU: si cuando me valla de esta escuela espero dejar en buenas manos a esta escuadrilla

MIKU: no estaria mas deacuerdo

se la pasaron entre buenas amigas una mirada se posaba en la chica de dos coletas que hablaba amenamente con sus compañeras, si era su contraparte, pasemos a otro lado presisamente con la chica de ojos azules

HITOMI: aula 203...aula 203 ...a ya

entro ala mentada aula y se encontro a un sin fin alumnas cociendo entre vestidos faldas blusas y otras cosas, hasta que la asesora le habla

KAHO: buenos dias señorita se le ofrece algo

HITOMI: si vengo porque me inscribi a este club

KAHO: bueno señorita podria darme su nombre para ver si esta en la lista

HITOMI: si claro me llamo hitomi gotokuji

KAHO: gotokuji ... gotokuji... a si claro aqui esta pase y tome asiento

HITOMI: si claro

se sento entre dos niñas que platicaban muy amenamente

SAKURA:oye tue eres hija de la famosa diseñadora miyako verdad

HITOMI: si porque

TOMOYO: esque ella a sido mi inspiracion para poder comvertitme en diseñadora sus modelos son unicos son geniales

HITOMI: gracias pero la verdad yo le ayudo en la mayoria solo le digo en que podria acentuar

SHIHARU: entonces los diseños que se ven tu la ayudaste a hacerlo

NAOKO: si si dinos como es tu mama

RIKA: chicas no hostiguen a gotokuji-san

HITOMI: no llamenme hitomi un placer conocerlas

SAKURA : el placer es mio yo soy sakura kinomoto

TOMOYO: bueno el placer es realmente mio soy tomoyo daidoji algo asi como una prima para sakura

NAOKO: si claro yo soy naoko- un palcer conocerte

SHIHARU: bueno igual que ellas yo me llamo shiharu- un placer conocerte

RIKA: bueno hitomi yo me llamo rika - es un gusto conocerte

HITOMI: igualmente... quien es ella

SAKURA . bueno ella es sakuno ryusaki su abuela trabaja de entrenadora de el club de tennis

HITOMI: SAKUNO OYE VEN

SAKUNO: si que ocurre

HITOMI: no nada solo queria ver porque tan sola

SAKUNO: no lo que pasa esque trabajo mejor sola

HITOMI: bueno unete con nosotras verdad chicas

SHIHARU: si ven

SAKUNO : gracias

la clase siguio platicaban muy amenamente y en la parte de afuera alguien miraba fijo a ella si era el chico de orbes azules igual, por otro lado en el equipo de soccer precisamente llegaba con el entrenador

KOHAKU: sensei

KAITO: si que se te ofrece

KOHAKU: vengo a unirme al club de soccer

KAITO: bien dime tu nombre

KOHAKU: soy kohaku matsubara

RYOMA : pero sensei ella es mujer no puede dejarla entrar

KAITO: es cierto lo que dice

KOHAKU: si algun problema con eso

KAITO : si jovensita pero no puedo dejarla entrar por mas que...

KOHAKU: no es justo mi madre que estudio aqui y se incribio en cl club si la dejaron

KAITO: de casulidad como se llama tu madre y tu padre

KOHAKU:(con cara de miedo) si ellos son kaoru matsubara y kojiro matsumoto y si le comviene mejor dejeme entrar

KAITO: (asustado) ejem pues para ver si eres digna de entrar como tu madre la 4 veces campeona junto con tu padre te pondremos a prueba jugaras contra todo el equipo tu sola

KOHAKU: es todo

KAITO: si

MEIKO: pero kaito sensei eso es demasiado para ella sola

KAITO: no si tiene el mismo potencial que sus padres sera cuestion de momentos ...kohaku ven

KOHAKU : si

KAITO: ven te presentare a todo el equipo...CHICOS VENGAN

todos se acercaron y se pocicionaron en frente de ellos

KAITO: bueno ellos son primero len kagamine , mikuo hatsume delanteros , lee shaoran eriol hiraguisawa y yamasaki defensa media ryoma someoka portero (mirada de superioridad por parte de el hacia kohaku que esta le causo rabia) naruto uzumaki sasuke uchiha laterales, sai y shikamaru nara defensa central todos ella es kohaku matsubara saludenla

TODOS: (saludo japones manera de decir hola todos juntos ) hoss

KAITO: BUENO CHICOS ELLA JUGARA CONTRA TODOS USDS

NARUTO: es broma verdad no creo que ella pueda contra todos nosotros

LEN: si tiene razon como podria ponerla a jugar contra todos

RYOMA: si no creo que una princesa pueda jugar

de la nada una aura negra se observa alrededor de kohaku que asusta ala gran mayoria solo se podia ver a unos pocos serios que eran eriol shaoran sasuke mikuo y ryoma

KOHAKU: vuelves a decirme princesa y desearas no aver nacido imbesil

RYOMA:y que es lo que la princesa me puede hacer

de un movimiento muy rapido para los demas va directo con ryoma y le propina una patada donde los padres donan su pedasito para hacer nacer alos hijos kohaku con la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo y ensombresida le dice

KOHAKU: te dije que si me volvias a decir de esa manera te arrepentirias

RYOMA :( de esas maneras graciosas donde se agarran la parte afectada y mencionan con voz chillona) mami

el profesor no la vio moverse mucho menos los integrantes de el equipo los cuales ya miraban la reaccion de someoka que estaba sifriendo por la patada que le propinaron o mas bien fue rodillaso,el profesor lo unico que pudo hacer fue hablar

KAITO: someoka te encuentras bien)recibio una afirmativa como respuesta ) bueno volviendo alo mencionado todos jugaran contra ella no se contengan

mientras kohaku estaba viendo con gracia al lastimado y este la veia con odio, despues de poder alfin tranquilizar las cosas todos tomaron sus poiciones

KAITO: bueno todos juguen como siempre y no se detengan porque es una chica

MEIKO: kaito estas seguro que la dejes jugar sola contra el equipo

KAITO: que no viste como se movio nisiquiera la vi cuando lo hizo si es como presume estos no le duraran ni para el arranque

MEIKO: bueno me regreso porque ya me deben estar esperando

KAITO: bueno adios

mientras en lo que iva a dar el partido le dijieron un sin fin de cosas las cuales ya la tenian fuera de sus casillas

KAITO: bueno que empieze el partido

le avento el balon a kohaku lo cual lo recivio lo pateo y lo pateo hasta que llego con len y mikuo los burlo y acada quien le dijo algo solo audible para ellos

KOHAKU: (mikuo) va uno princesa (len) el segundo debilucho

siguio hasta hasta la defensa media que inmediatamente se le hecharon encima acada uno lo burlo de manera unica a shaoran le paso por abajo el balon y le grito al mismo tiempo

KOHAKU: AVER CUANDO APRENDES MENSO

seguido fue eriol el cual si logro quitarle el balon pero su cometido duro poco pues en un agil movimiento le quito el balon y se lo paso por arriba

KOHAKU: deja de pensar y aplicate no seas un nerd todo el tiempo

esto lo dijo en manera simpatica mas no como ofensa, al siguiente llamasaki la detuvo pues empezo con su sinfin de mentiras kohaku ya estaba harta hizo lo que cualquier persona cuerda haria

KOHAKU: MIRA UN PINGUINO VOLADOR RAPIDO SE TE ESCAPA

yamasaki quedo atontado y de inmediato sale corriendo en busca de su pinguino, por otro lado llegan los laterales al mismo tiempo y se turnan para ir por el balon primero sasuke que por todos los meritos quitarle el balon le hacia que retrosedira pero jamas le quita el balon kohaku se cansa de tanto pateo y decide quitarselo de ensima hace dominales y avienta el balon para arriba sasuke lo sigui con la mirada mas de buenas a primeras desaparecio y ahi estaba kohaku con el balon saltando arriba de el

KOHAKU: van 6 faltan 4 adios

lo burlo muy facilmente, el siguiente naruto fue muy sencillo solo tuvo que hacer algo parecido que con lo de yamasaki

KOHAKU: MIRA UN PLATO DE RAMEN CORRIENDO CON LAS ANIMADORAS

si como mosca fuera se fue corriendo a buscar a su plato de ramen imaginario, los siguientes fueon los defensas centrales los cuales si tuvo que batallar un poco pues el tal sai no dejaba su sonrisita tonta algo que molesto a kohaku

KOHAKU: esta va por llamarme ramera despresiable maldito egolatra mal parido

de la nada hace un salto el cual le pisotea la cara y este no cabe mas que quejarse de el dolor pues los tennis eran unos shots de metal y quedo con la cara marcada, el siguiente fue shikamaru el cual era el mas listo de todos y de esto se dio cuenta kohaku asi que hizo lo mas inteligente posible, con su cara de dormido dejo el balon y este se comfio salio tras el y ¨sorpresivamente ¨le metio el pie y callo, kohaku aprovecho esto y tomo contol de el balon de nuevo y se acerco al que estaba tirado

KOHAKU: por eso e dicho que nunca juegues cansado

el siguiente fue el portero el cual ya estaba en pocicion kohaku tambien pues ya estaba por dar el tiro de gracia o eso pensaba ryoma pues el movimiento de la patada pensaba que iva ir ala derecha y asi fue pero en un repentino momento cambio de direccion y fue ala izquierda metiendo gol

KOHAKU: sales y estas ponchado

KAITO: wuo pense que batallarias mas pero solo te tomo 9 1/2 minutos y medio para poder superar al equipo como lo lograste

KOHAKU: trate de vencer ami mama papa tios y abuelo juntos y creame que este juego de niños no es nada

kaito: BUENO APARTIR DE AHOR ERES MIEMBRO DE EL EQUIPO COMO DELANTERO

KOHAKU: no esperaba menos

LEN: pedon peo esque no me podia creer que tu jugaras soccer

KOHAKU: no ay problema tambien pedoname por llamrte debilucho

NARUTO: oye porque me dijiste lo mismo que me dice el dobe

KOHAKU: que dobe

NARUTO: el

SASUKE: teme cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames dobe

ERIOL: bievenida al equipo kohaku-san

KOHAKU: sin los formalismos por favor

YAMASAKI: oye no encontre al pinguino , pero sabias que bla bla bla

SHAORAN: perdonalo pero cuando habla ya no para

KOHAKU: si lo se me di cuenta

MIKUO: buen juego kohaku nunca pense que la hija de la lengendaria amenaza verde y el terror enmascaado fuera tan buena en soccer

SHIKAMAU: entonces tu madre tambien juego en este equipo

KOHAKU: si y no fue en el unico estuvo en todos los clubs de deportes

SAI: miajudsoiadjnhjd

KOHAKU: QUEE

quitandose la bolsa con hielos de la cara

SAI: que si tu no te meteras en los demas clubs como tu madre

KOHAKU: eh no

RYOMA: porque la nena se puede romper una uña

KOHAKU: no y no tengo uñas postizas idiota

SAI: entoces porque no te metes

haceindo cara de aburrida de esas graciosas

KOHAKU: la verdad me da flojera ademas con los ejercicos que mi mama me pone es mas que suficiente de todas manera me inscribi en otros dos clubs

ERIOL: en cuales son si se podria saber

KOHAKU: si en el de tennis y karate

ERIOL: mira que casualidad todo el equipo tambien estamos en esos clubs

KOHAKU: encerio no hay mas clubs aparte de esos

NARUTO: si pero esos son los que tienen mas accion

suena su celular e inmediato contesta

KOHAKU: si bueno

¿?:...

-no ya les dije que 2320302 vez que no me interesa dejenme en paz consiganse una vida

cuelga estruendosamente el celular

NARUTO: quien era

KOHAKU: otro buscador de talentos encerio ya me tienen harta que si no es para promocionar algo es para proponerme unirme a un equipo

NARUTO: encerio de donde te han hablado

KOHAKU: de powerede, nike , equipos como los halcones juniors de basketball y etc y el mas reciente fue de soccer de la equipo junior

LEN: y porque no aceptas se ve que puedes lograr eso y mas

KOHAKU: si lo se pero es que me da peresa el pensar en estar entrenando todo el dia

otravez suena el celular pero ahora si ve quien es sus padres

KOHAKU: si bueno mama que quieres

- mala manera de llamarme muchachita

KOHAKU: bueno ya que es lo que se te ofrece

- bueno que saliendo de la escuela te vengas ala casa de los akutsutsumi y te vengas con la hija de miyako y la akutsutsumi que haces ya te uniste al equipo de soccer

KOHAKU: si mama ya me nombraron delantera eso es lo que querias oir

- ESA ES MI MUCHACHA SIGUE ASI NOS VEMOS

KUHAKU: si bye bye

colgo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos hablo con la amenaza verde y ellos estuvieron para oirlos

NARUTO: encerio era tu mama

KOHAKU: si por?

LEN: y con quien estaba

KOHAKU: con las familias de unas amigas las gotokuji y creo que akutsutsumi

VE LA HORA (ya habia pasasdo tiempo desde que comenzaron los clubs y ya estaban en la ultima)

KOHAKU: me tengo que ir nos vemos

se va corriendo toma sus cosas antes y encontrar a las otras dos en la entrada

KOHAKU: al parecer ya les hablaron cierto

AIKO: si mi mama me dijo que ivas a pasar con nosotros para irnos a mi casa

HITOMI: mi madre tambien me dijo lo mismo ... bueno nos vamos

LAS DOS: si

se fueron hasta la caa de los akutsutsumi y en menos llegaron en custion de minutos ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: lusbel aun me cocorea siu tarta y no me da quiero tarta alguien me puede dar tarta plissss (bueno se pudieron dar cuenta que puse nombres algunos animes conocidos hablaran durante la trama y me faltan mas los animes son scc vocaloid mikuo es como miku pero a comapracion de que el tiene el pelo negro y ojos de el mismo color otro es the prince of tennis ya pondre mas personajes naruto tambien pondre a mas de esa serie )

BYE BYE


	6. Chapter 6

LUCKA SAMA: bueno ya volvi sigo diciendo que las ppgz no me pertenecen este cap habla de como se iran a unas termas y que milagrosamente todo los clubs en los que estan y la escuela le pidio exclusivamente a los padres de ellos se ofreieron como chaperones

LUSBEL : bueno y eso como lo planeas poner

LUCKA SAMA: no te dire por malo :p

LUSBEL: bueno bueno loca

LUCKA SAMA: no me hables ... que empiece el cap

-ppgz-

(aclaro es el nmbre de la nueva generacion)

las tres se fueron caminando hasta la casa de los akutsutsumi, por otro lado los rbb estabn acabando su club, anteriormente ya habia puesto el los clubs en el cual estaba solo falta poner en los que estan los otros dos, miruku se habia inscrito en el club de baseball asi que las animadoras le quedaban cerca al igual que ryoma se inscribio en karate y tennis, kintaro estaba en soldadura la cual le quedaba de paso el aula de costura igual que los otros dos esta en karate y tennis, y al parecer estaban ya terminando, por otro lado las chicas estaban muy amenamente platicando hasta que llegaron ala casa de la familia de aiko

AIKO: bueno llegamos chicas

HITOMI: esta muy bonita tu casa aiko

AIKO: si gracias pero esta mas bonita la tuya

KOHAKU: bueno señoritas nos podemos quedar aqui comversando todo lo que resta de el dia pero preferiria entrar para que no nos regañen

AIKO: o si claro pasen

pasaron y encontraron a todos sus padres viendo una pelicula infantil (bambi) miyako y momoko estaban llorando por el ppersonaje mientras que masaru y makoto tratndo de consolarlas por su parte kojiro y kaoru estaban quedandose dormidos

KOHAKU: esto es humillante

HITOMI: hehe si tienes razon

AIKO:(sonrojada) MAMA

MOMOKO: snif... hija ya llegaron

AIKO: si para que nos querian

MIYAKO: bueno snif... lo que pasa esque les queriamos decir antes que nadie

KAORU/KOJIRO:ZzZzZzZzZ

KOHAKU: DESOBLIGADOS DESPIERTEN ¡

KAORU: ven aqui nadie me despierta

KOJIRO: hija de el demonio ven aqui

alos dos los toma de el cuello de la camisa y es dice al mismo tiempo

KOHAKU: bueno mama no estas en tu casa y tu papa soy tu hija asi que de el demonio no soy superalo

MOMOKO: bueno chicas los que les tenemos que decir esque somos sus chaperones para la escurcion que tendran

AIKO: pero de que hablan si no nos han dicho nada

MASARU: bueno esque los clubs organisan una esacurcion alas montañas nosotros fuimos tambien

MAKOTO: si eso la escuela lo organiza para poder conocerlos mejor y otra para que puedan desemvolver bien el club en el que estan

KOHAKU: si pero que clubs son

KOJIRO: si eso son los sigs costura, soccer, karate, animadoras, tennis,

HITOMI: pero porque nosotros mama

MIYAKO: pues me ofreci a darles un curso sobre las modas que hay en la temporada otoño imvierno, ademas que tendre una demostracion y el modelo que tenga mas votos lo pondre en la pasarela

AIKO: y porque las animadoras ellas solo hacen porras alos equipos

MOMOKO: bueno si eso ellas vendran para entrenar en ese clima y puedan ayudar alos demas equipos en lo que se ofresca

KOHAKU: NOOO¡

KAORU: y ahora que mosco te pico mocosa

KOHAKU: lo que pasa esque yo estoy en los tres clubs que faltan y mis compañeros tambien y conociendolos a usds y al entrenador nos sobrepondran entrenamiento

KAORU: ne de eso no te preocupes dado que me informaron que la mayoria de los estudiantes estan en los mismos clubs pondremos horarios para eso

KOHAKU: fiu yo pense que todo nos ivan a poner a correr todo el rato que duremos ahi

KOJIRO: no cantes victoria porque pues haran calentamientos a diario

AIKO: pero diganos porque se ofrecieron para llevarnos

MOMOKO: *o* porque en esa posada tienen los mejores baños termales

AIKO:(golpe en la frente ) mama

MAKOTO: bueno chicas vengan a comer

kohaku dejo su lamento y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en la mesa con cubiertos y todo

KOHAKU: que hay de comer *¬*

MOMOKO: que rapida

KAORU: si lo que pasa esque esta come peor que ellos 3 juntos

señala a los hermanos que estaban hablando de quien sabe que tema

AIKO: wuao kohaku como puedes comer tanto sin subir de peso

KOHAKU: bueno con el entrenamiento y las constantes corridas me dejan exausta por eso como hasta que ya no pueda mas

HITOMI: valla yo con un plato ya me doy por bien servida

MIYAKO: es porque saliste como yo

KOHAKU: bueno ya sirvan la comida

dieron paso a que comieran y en menos de dos minutos kohaku ya estaba con el segundo plato, mientras las otras la veian con cara de asombro

KOHAKU: quien hizo la comida

MASARU: bueno dale las gracias las tres de alla

señala a momoko miyako y kaoru

HITOMI: bueno esta delicioso

KOHAKU: ikjudoioaiuuso'

AIKO: que dijiste

KOHAKU:(toma un poco de agua y se pasa lo que traia en la boca

KOHAKU: que deberas esta bueno ...con otra cosa para cuando es el mentado viaje

KOJIRO: bueno es el fin de semana que viene

(tengan en cuenta que estan en martes )acabaron de comer y despues de platicar un rato cada quien se fue a su casa dejando alos anfitriones ahi

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

ese dia les habian informado que iva a ser para ponerse al dia con los clubs de los que estaban perteneciendo en menos palabras no tendrian clases en todo el dia, pasemos primero con las anomadoras

MIYU: bueno dado que todas no se encontraban ayer dejenme les presento a la nueva ella es aiko akutsutsumi te presento, ya conocias a miku esta en segundo, rin ella esta como tu en primero pero en diferente seccion , luka ella al igual que yo esta en tercero, mira las que estan aqui en frente soy hinata hyuga sakura haruno temari ... ino yamanaka lee meilin y tomoka osakada ellas estan en segundo podrias ver que tu y rin son las unicas en primero

HINATA :(timidamente) m-mucho -g-gusto aiko -san

AIKO : no solo llamame aiko y tambien gusto en conocerte

SAKURA: bienvenida al equipo

AIKO: gracias

INO: mira eres la hija de el guitarrista masaru akutsumo verdad

AIKO: si le dire que les mandan saludos

TEMARI: oye eh oido que una amiga tuya vencio a todo el equipo de soccer

AIKO: eh si?

MEILIN: si lo escuche de mi primo me dijo que se lucio

SAKURA: si sasuke me dijo que se llmaba creo kohaku matsubara

MEIKO: si chicas yo vi que esa chica es buena pero da miendo

AIKO: ah si kohaku sabia que sabia jugar pero no a tal extremo

TOMOKA: (gritando) AHHH YA TENEMOS UN MOTIVO PARA ANIMAR A ESE EQUIPO

MIYU: si osakada pero no grites

TOMOKA: si si lo siento

MEIKO: chicas vengan tengo algo que decirles

AIKO: (ay ya se enteraron ay va la gurda en general)

MEIKO: bueno las de tercero ya saben que cada año hacemos una escurcion alas montañas y servimos de apoyo a los equipos

RIN: y eso en que nos beneficia a nosotras

MEIKO: bueno todavia no acabo aparte de ayudar entrenamos con ese clima, nos apoyaran distintos chaperones aparte de los profesores y a nosotros nos acompañaran ex estudiantes de esta escuela

MIYU: si sensei pero quienes seran esta vez

MEIKO: bueno ahora se los digo la señorita momoko akutsumi y su esposo masaru akutsumo tambien conocidos como los padres de aiko

MIYU: entonces estaremos con la campeona de esta escuela en sus años mosos

MEIKO: si bueno ya conoscanse que el viaje es este fin de semana

un grito de emocion se hizo presente por parte de todos pues estarian en compañia de dos grandes conocidos, por otro lado los de el club de costura estaban organizando una linea que deberian de hacer, todas comversaban muy amenanmente

HITOMI: pues si es verdad la linea pasasda mi madre la hizo ala carrera pues estaba con el festival

TOMOYO : si eso debe ser muy complicado

KAHO: chicas porfavor presten atencion ... bueno dado que la comvencion de clubs se hara este fin de semana, y nunca se lleva a otro club que no sea de deporte o animadoras me tengo la oportunidad de informarles que se nos dio la oportunidad de ir con una de las ex integrantes de esta escuela

SAKURA: quien es profesora

KAHO: bueno muchos la conoces es la diseñadora miyako gotokuji junto con su esposo makoto gotobatsu tambien conocidos como los padres de nuestra compañera hitomi gotokuji

un deje de alegria se hizo presente por todas las integrantes de el aula

KAHO: pero eso no es todo tambien nos permitio que hicieramos una linea y la que considerara mas bien hecha podria mostrarla en su linea que presentara en ese lugar

otravez otro de je de alegria se hizo presente en el mismo lugar pero una hizo dudar alas demas

SHIHARU: pero profesora no seria injusto que hitomi tambien participara

HITOMI: no te preocupes cuando se tratan de esos asuntos mi madre no me dejaria participar mas bien yo le ayudaria en cosas que considere nesesario

SAKUNO: eso seria algo magnifico teniendo a 2 personas como asesoras alguna tendria la oportunidad de ganar

KAHO: si chicas tengan todo preparado pues el viaje se realizara el fin de semana que viene

todas comentaban que harian en ese viaje habia desde sus diseños que tienen pensados hasta como resulto el juego de ayer, por otro lado en el salon de entrnamiento de karate estaban practicando patadas gritos y esas cosas hasta que llega el profesor y comienza a hablar

KAKASHI: TODOS ACERQUENSE ...bueno tengo que informarles que tenemos un nuevo mienbro se llama kohaku matsubara ... tambien otra cosa la escuela ya planeo la siguiente salida y se me ha informado que quienes nos acompañaran seran tambien ex alumnos de esta escuela

NARUTO: quienes son kakashi sensei

KAKASHI: naruto, pues iva a eso quienes nos acompañaran como chaperones son kaoru matsubara y kojiro matsumoto tambien padr-...}

kohaku callo al profesor con un ganchaso al estomago que dejo al profesor con cara de duda

KAKASHI: porque fue eso kohaku

KOHAKU: si se quien son mis padres para que me los ande mencionando aqui en la escuela , asi que si los vuelve a mencionar, otra cosa me tengo que ir ya sigue tennis y me volveran con la misma cantaleta

LEN: si tienes razon chicos vamonos

todos asintieron y como estaban vestidos se fueron alas canchas de tennis en la cual ya estaban empezando a correr el capitan de el equipo junto ala entrenadora las animadores se encontraban ahi practicando sus movimientos integrando a aiko la cual se adaptaba de maravilla, el club de costura recien llegaba pues por idea de hirtomi ayudarian en lo que hiciera falta pues todos se conocian, llegando los que venian de el club de karate les hablo de inmediato la entrenadora

SUMIRE: todos los que estan este club porfavor reunanse

todos se reunieron todos con diferentes ropas unas normales otras de baseball de karate y soccer, todos observaban hasta que la entrenadora habla

SUMIRE: bien parece que todos estan aqui, bueno yo soy la entrenadora sumire ryusaki un placer conocerlos, y ellos son los miembros que quedan dado que todos se graduaron, el es el capitan echizen ryoma y el sub capitan horio, espero que sean buenos

LEN: pero sensei como vamos a entrenar si no somos los suficientes

SUMIRE:bueno a eso iva para la categoria de seleccion se hara en el viaje proporcionado por la escuela el fin de semana que viene ahora solo entrenen entre usds

NARUTO: sensei puedo ir a correr

SUMIRE: si claro porque no

SASUKE: yo lo acompaño

SUMIRE: si el que quiera correr hagalo en la pista, el que quiera entrenar con alguno de los que quedan puede pedirselo y el que quiera entrenar solo puede hacerlo en la pared que esta aqui enseguida

todos se fueron a ¨corre¨pues la verdadera razon por la cual lo hacian era para quedar con sus lindas novias las cuales estaban entre el club de costura y las animadoras, por otro lado la asesora de el club de porristas el club de soccer, costura karate, tennis hablaban y ni cuenta se daban que hablaban y no entrenaban, por un lado estabn parte de el club de porristas y soccer hablando y eran los siguientes sakura estaba con sasuke diciendose no se que cosas porque se las decia al oido, tambien estaban naruto y hinata este estaba haciendola reir con sus historias, ino y sai tambien estaban esta estaba con la regañisa que con lo que le paso en la cara, tambien y de una manera mas abierta estaban temari y shikamaru detras de un arbol pues nadie sabia que hacian, tomoyo platicaba muy sereno con eriol mientras sakura trataba de comversar con shaoran y meilin le hechaba porras, por otro lado estaba yamasaki hechando mentiras mientras shiharu se lo llevaba a rastras, naoko y rika ellas solo comversaban, rin y su hermano len hablaban de no se que tema mientras mikuo y miku trataban de mantener una platica mas los sonrojos de miku no daban para mas,tomoka le gritaba en el oido a horio y este no podia hacer nada para callarla y en otro lado ryoma echizen entrenaba sin parar en la pared que ofrecio la maestra y era observado por sakuno que no se animaba a hablarle,todo esto era observado por las tres chicas que podian transformarse.

ellas por su parte hacian lo mismo de siempre, aiko veia todo pero se aburrio y de su maleta saco unos dulces y empezo a comerselos sola, hitomi como estaba sola empezo a sacar su celular e puso los desfiles de moda sentandose en una banca cerca de ahi, por su parte kohaku se habia quedado dormida arriba de la rama de un arbol (asi roncando y todo) no sin ser observadas por los chicos que se disponian a molestarlas y lo hicieron

MIROKU: eh chicos se me acaba de ocurrir algo para pasar este rato

KINTARO: dime que tienes pensado

RYOMA : pues yo ya tengo una idea, es lo que estoy pensado verdad

MIROKU: pues si a arruinarles el dia alas mocosas

risa general ...

-continua-

LUCKA SAMA: perdon pero tenia que poner un poco de relleno (muerte al relleno) para acabar el sig cap estara bueno siganme en el sig cap

BYE BYE


End file.
